<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>水底睡人 by helicopterrrrr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688780">水底睡人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr'>helicopterrrrr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pet (Anime 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukasa/Hiroki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>水底睡人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>弘树和悟相谈过一回，那时候他们还是清清白白的普通同行，没有遮掩自己的故事也没有掖着别人的秘密。弘树开门见山：司怎么能把我孤零零丢在店里，你说他是不是很过分。同样被放置的悟感同身受地点点头，但仍然好言好语把话说得模棱两可，不愿在两人中间表明立场：一定有什么原因的，你也理解一下他吧。</p><p>弘树撇撇眉毛，垂下眼角显出一点悲伤：我怎么理解呢，我不能没有他，但他可以没有我吗？</p><p>哦，是失恋啊。悟茅塞顿开，这可能是所谓的恋爱相谈，然而他在这方面并没有多少经验可以分享，只好挠挠发旋说，这个我不敢讲，反正你闲着也是闲着，不如看看少女漫画。</p><p>谁要看漫画，你才是阿宅！弘树提高了声音，气鼓鼓地想这种事情怎么可能发生在自己身上呢。无辜被贴上阿宅标签的悟耸耸肩：那也是游戏宅啊。</p><p> </p><p>弘树只是这样在人前嘴硬着，一个人的时候却难免顾影自怜起来。</p><p>工作日来看鱼的顾客不多，他靠在水槽上，鼻尖抵着玻璃，眼珠跟着鱼尾巴从左晃到右，又从右晃到左。呼吸在玻璃上蒙一片白雾，又很快消失。金鱼的一切记忆只在这个狭小空间里，但这里有属于他们的水。留守的店主没来由地生出一丝羡慕。司不是可以抵达任何留下水迹的地方吗，所以我才放了这么多水槽不是吗。</p><p>清冷生意容易浇灭营业兴致，到头来连开店时间都变得随心所欲。弘树早早躺上床，可能是因为身边空荡荡的，他也睡得断断续续。梦境没有清晰的色彩和情节，醒过来揉揉眼睛看窗外还是一片漆黑，月亮被云层遮得只剩昏暗光芒。夜间天气不太好，和心情一样阴郁。不安定，不安定，分明是那样显而易见的情绪。空虚感像一束火苗从脑内窜遍全身，每一个细胞都声嘶力竭地喊，渴。于是不由自主地在嘴唇前竖起了食指，舌尖从指腹绕到指节，小心翼翼舔得湿漉漉。弘树举在眼前细细端详许久，才像是下了好大的决心，将手摸到后面去。</p><p>羞耻心随着异物感愈渐分明，却怎么也找不到那里藏着的开关，这时弘树才恍惚地意识到，比起自己或许司更熟悉这具身体，然后就有点不甘心了，想念司的掌心的温度和器官的触感。他不明不白地摸了好一阵，呼吸才徒然急促起来，弄在手心里时终于叹一口气，全身绷紧的神经都放松下来，生理泪又随即毫无征兆地滑落，鼻腔里弥漫开一股酸热。果然不能没有你啊。</p><p> </p><p>弘树一个人做的事情，司都是不知道的，但他知道从来就没有什么失恋，都是安全感过于贫乏而占有欲过于旺盛。他的金鱼天真活泼又过分理想，所以任性固执爱黏人爱撒娇，一滴水都不愿意分予旁人。</p><p>这份想要独占的心情太强烈太夸张了，以至于司在往后一段时间里出门丢个可燃垃圾都要被跟着。他忍了好一阵，最后忍无可忍转过身来，哭笑不得地拍拍未成年的脸说我又不会跑了。弘树不吭声，前一回工作的危险记忆轻易被调出来，单是看着司就委屈得不行，想要埋怨却又说不出一句话，只能不知所措地扣住司的一只手，将脸压在他肩窝。</p><p>司觉得有什么湿漉漉的，才伸手抚上对方的后颈让他抬起眼来。两汪浅浅的澄净水光，每一种情绪都毫无保留地袒露在面前。司猛然想起弘树把自己从摧毁边缘拉回来的时候说，我差一点就失去你了，不想再经历第二次了，于是觉得心里有什么再一次被软绵绵击中，再一次想要抱紧他了。</p><p>小金鱼扇一下睫毛，从眼底生长出来的摇曳欲望将其中映出的司围困住，一副要索吻的样子。完全是煽风点火。司听见自己掉进另一片水域的声音，一种不同于清水的闷响。滞重粘腻的是糖浆，也是那双眼的颜色。</p><p> </p><p>弘树说我要洗澡（当然不只是洗澡的意思），说着往浴室门后面躲。司眼疾手快地抵住门把说，我来帮忙。</p><p>不用了，这种事……弘树越说越小声，甚至吞掉了最后几个字。司就眨眨眼，有点坏心眼地假装天然：这种时候倒是有点羡慕悟的任意门呢。</p><p>那个也不是用来偷窥的吧！虽然这样条件反射地吐槽着，弘树还是放弃了抵抗把人放进来，小声嗔怪道，你也想打开什么奇怪的门吗。</p><p>可能早就打开了吧，就像弘树不想和我分开一样，我也不想和你分开呀，只隔一扇门都觉得太远了。</p><p>无意的情话在难得的撒娇加成下简直是致命，弘树不知道该如何拒绝，就只任由对方体贴地试水压和水温。一股水流落在腿上，从内侧淌过去，下面一片都被打湿。司认真地望过来问，这样可以吗。弘树局促地嗯了一声，低着头不去看对方的眼睛，立刻被亲昵地吻了额头。他咬着嘴唇调整呼吸，看着下腹的微妙变化，紧张得连脚尖都蜷起来，最后在近似失禁的快感里抓着司的手腕投降，脱力无助且潮湿的声音，让司忍不住递过去一个绵长的吻。</p><p> </p><p>总是这样互相迁就和宠爱着，是不会选择在冷冰冰的浴室里亲热的。司俯身将弘树压在床上，双手撑在他耳边，亲吻徐徐漫过全身。弘树问他为什么总是执着在本番开始前亲个遍，答说，可能因为是水吧。</p><p>水一样将你包裹起来，像某种证明，绝对不会再度放手，绝对不会让你逃离。</p><p>胸前同样是敏感的位置，弘树被舔得几乎要化成一滩，颤着肩将手指插进司的短发里。他闭上眼还是会怀念初见时司的妹妹头，柔软的黑发垂下来遮到耳际，一副亲切乖巧的样子，沉在水里时又会浮起来，像缓缓摇动的水草。从前的更多时候他总是笑着的，水波一样的笑意从眼角好看的弧度荡漾开去，那样甜蜜，一瞬间弘树突然可以理解司对于薄煎饼加蜂蜜的执念了。</p><p>绵软的嘴唇游到下面去，才将弘树从零散的思绪里拉出来。司用气音轻轻说，痛的话要说哦。其实一直被会社监听着，但他到底是想要隐瞒，自欺欺人地掩盖起可能妨碍他们亲密的一切。可以想像如果让弘树知道了，他一定会说什么只属于两个人的秘密不想被其他听见，就此将人推开，独自委屈着。单是这样想想就足够心疼了。</p><p>弘树哼哼着应，未必有听进去，答非所问地求饶：不行…别碰前面了。</p><p>大概也是得益于之前做的那些事情，进来还是很顺利。司动得很慢，弘树只觉得像在水里，自由舒适没有人打扰。每一次都是这样，从第一次尝到嘴唇的触感开始，从第一次只用后面就哭着释放开始，总是这样温柔。又很快想到第一次按自己的节奏来，却只动了几下就软下腰将主动权还给对方；第一次被填满，流出来的黏糊糊感觉却羞耻到不愿意再经历第二次。自己的无数个第一次都只属于司，往后也只可能属于司。</p><p>想到这里就没有什么失恋了，一开始就是热恋，今后也定然永远热恋。他们相继攀上顶点，身体叠在一起四肢缠在一起，呼吸的温度落在对方脸上。司一对手臂穿过两肋，双手绵延到背脊上交叉，将人圈在怀里。弘树的耳朵贴到司的胸口，隐约听见一点不明显的节律，平稳的心跳是只属于自己的静水，那里的一切涟漪都只会为自己泛起。所以他现在可以无所顾忌地拉上身边的人一同私奔到梦里了，没有什么刺激剧情，只是轻飘飘地落回温暖的水底。和你一起就是安定。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>